


Christmas Crack: Snow in Hell

by ScarrletRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Crack, Holiday, Oneshot, Short, Snow, Sorry Not Sorry, hinted at dean/sam, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarrletRaven/pseuds/ScarrletRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Special: Sam goes to Hell to get his brother's soul back from Lilith, but can he find his brother's soul amongst all the snowy souls of Hell?</p><p>Prompt: Each snowflake is a soul, Sam needs to find Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Crack: Snow in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsidianCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCrow/gifts).



> Minor crack, prompt from ObsidianCrow here on the Archive.

The smell of sulfur hung heavily on the air, choking Sam with its pungency, but he pressed on through the foggy darkness and writhing mounds of flesh. Screams pierced the air around him and his heart, usually steady in the face of anything but clowns, pounded in his chest. He began to despair he’d never find Dean, that he himself would never make it out of the darkness when a giggle pierced the air. Its soft, childish quality was in direct contrast to the screams that surrounded him.

The smoke cleared as the girl made her way to him. Each barefoot step made the ground shake and the screams grow louder. Sam clutched at his ears to block out the noise, but it pierced his very soul. Her shoulders were drawn back, her head level, like a predator cat stalking its prey. The white eyes within her childish features knew eons Sam couldn’t even imagine. “Who are you?” he forced out.

“I’m Lilith.” When she spoke, her voice drained out all the suffering. “Why have you come, Winchester?”

Sam forced himself to meet her dead eyes, to lower his hands from his eyes and answer with all the strength he could muster. “My brother.”

“Yes,  _ Dean _ . I’ve heard how you ask for him, promising your own soul in return, but I’ve told you already that I’m not interested. I like Dean right where he is. He’s so much fun to play with.”

“I won’t leave without him.”

“Then I’m afraid,” the child replied, “you won’t be leaving at all.”

Sam took a deep breath and pulled a bomb from his messenger bag. “This may not kill you, but I’m willing to bet it has enough iron and rock salt to do some irreparable damage.”

Lilith laughed. “Oh, I love games!” 

“This isn’t a game, this is a deal.” Sam held the weapon tightly, distinctly aware of the demons lurking in the fog. “You give me my brother and we’ll leave and never harm you or your demons again.”

Lilith’s eyes sparkled. “The Winchesters no longer fighting demons? Now that’s a tempting offer, but I’ll do you one better.” The child approached Sam with the grace of a deer and the stealth of a snake. She paused a meter before him, noticing how Sam’s fingers tightened on his weapon. “Have you ever seen Hell snow before?” She laughed. “Of course not, you’ve probably not seen Hell much at all before. Well, I’ll show you.” Lilith snapped her fingers and flakes, some smaller than others, began to fall all around them.

Sam eyed them wearily, half expecting them to dissolve his skin upon contact, but they merely melted away. The air was still as the flakes fell around them.

“Do you know what snow is made up of in Hell, Sam? Souls. Each individual flake is the soul of a damned individual. When the flake melts, the soul returns to its punishment.”

Sam swallowed. “What are you proposing?”

Lilith gestured to all the flakes. “Your brother is here, somewhere amongst the flakes. If you can find him, you can keep him, but I want something in return.”

All the flakes were frozen, unmoving in the air around them as Sam whispered, “What?” His eyes rapidly darted from one flake to another, searching for his brother.

“Not only will you and Dean leave my demons alone, but you, Sam, will collect 100 souls for me.”

“A hundred-” He felt sick to his stomach.

“It’s really not that much to ask for,” Lilith replied, twirling her blond hair on a finger. “Dean makes such a great playmate, I hardly think a hundred souls can make up for that.”

“W-What if I can’t find him?”

Her gaze grew dark. “Then you can blow this place up, but know you’ll be stuck here with me and all the demons you’ve pissed off - quite a few, I have to tell you - for all time and eternity.” She smiled then, drawing the little girl’s face back in mock sweetness. “So what’ll it be?”

Sam answered, “Let it snow.”

The flakes began to fall rapidly. Sam searched them, running back and forth, calling out to Dean. As the flakes melted, they hissed against the ground, the sound of the soul screaming as it returned to torture. Sam’s heart was racing, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t find Dean.

He forced himself to stop and close his eyes, hand still clutching the bomb tightly. He took a deep breath and imagined Dean. He imagined him singing horribly to Blue Oyster Cult, eating burgers at crappy diners, constantly seeking out the best pie in every town they stopped in. He imagined Dean secretly teaching him how to hunt when their father said he was too young. 

When he opened his eyes, Sam saw it. A flake slightly larger than the rest, with sharp icy edges, but a delicate, soft pattern towards the middle, drifted slowly towards the ground.

“That one!” Sam pointed.

“Are you certain?” Lilith asked. “If you are sure, catch the flake on your tongue, but know that you only have one pick.”

Sam was certain the flake was Dean. He was uncertain about catching his brother’s soul on his tongue, but Dean’s flake was falling faster now. He raced towards it and gingerly outstretched his tongue.

The moment the soul made contact, bright light blinded him. He must have dropped his bomb because when he opened them again, it was nowhere to be seen. Sam instead saw a broken man standing before him, shaking.

“Dean?” Sam called out softly, both hopeful and fearful.

Hazel eyes met his gaze. “Sammy?” 

“Congratulations, Winchester, you have chosen correctly.” Lilith skipped towards them and picked up the bomb from where it laid on the ground. “My servants will escort you out.”

“Sammy, what’s going on? What’s the deal with all this snow?” Dean limped towards Sam, the gashes on his soul making Sam wince.

“It’s Christmas in Hell, Dean.” At the confused gaze, Sam took his brother in his arms. “Come on, we’re going home.” Dean, too weak and disoriented to protest, allowed Sam to half-carry him towards Hell’s gate. 

“Oh Sam,” Lilith’s voice froze them both, “don’t forget your end of the bargain. I’ll be waiting for my one hundred souls, and I’m not very patient.” 

Sam thought he was going to puke, but when he looked down at his brother, only half conscious in his arms, he nodded. He pulled Dean tightly against himself and left the darkness behind him. Together, they entered the light.


End file.
